A Meeting of Worlds
by Oreocat155338
Summary: Just some fluff about an accidental meeting between Nico di Angelo and Raven; Twoshot (might continue);;;; "Am I in China?" He asked, and Raven stepped back, surprised. "I swear, this had better not be China, because if I am-" He stopped, and sent a glare at the air. "I didn't ask you!" Raven took another step away from the strange boy, but he focused on her. "Am I in China?"
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

It was a relatively boring day in the Titans Tower. The power had been turned off, so they were playing hide-in-seek (in an attempt to find something not-too-boring for them to do), and Raven was it.

She'd easily found Beast Boy and Starfire, and she was trying not to use her powers to find Robin or Cyborg, when suddenly the shadows condensed, and a small pale kid with messy pitch black hair. He swayed, before steadying himself. He looked at her.

"Am I in China?" He asked, and Raven stepped back, surprised. "I swear, this had better not be China, because if I am-" He stopped, and sent a glare at the air. "I didn't ask you!" Raven took another step away from the strange boy, but he focused on her. "Am I in China?"

"No..." She said. "Why would you think that?"

"Thank the gods." He said. "I end up there sometimes on accident." He glanced at Raven. "Don't ask." He looked back up at the air. "Well she speaks english, which means we're either in the States or England, or possibly Canada, but it's too bright outside to be Canada-

"It's not frecking summer!" The kid narrowed his eyes. "And she doesn't have that wierd accent british people have, so I'm guessing we're in the States." He rolled his eyes, before looking back at her. "Are we in the States?"

"Yea." Raven said dryly in an attempt to hide her emotions. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I accidentally Shadow Travel to China sometimes." The kid said. "So, where in the States are we? I need to know in order to get home."

"Jump City, California." Raven told him. "Where is this home of yours?"

"Around." The kid said vaguely. "Hey, who's your dad? Sorry if that sounded awkard, but, without the whole gem on your forehead and the purple hair, we could be siblings."

"Trigon, conqurer of worlds." Raven said bitterly, and, to her surprise, the kid laughed.

"He couldn't be worse than hell itself." He said. "And I've been there. Listen, um.. Whatever-your-name is-"

"Raven." She said.

"Yea, Raven." He said, looking a little embarressed. "My names Nico. Nico di Angelo, you need help, call me."

"I don't have your number." Raven said.

"Right." Nico said. "Well, I don't have a phone." He handed her a golden coin with an eagle on one side, and the Empire State Building on the other side. "Make a rainbow, and say 'oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow show me' then you'd say my name, 'Nico di Angelo, whereever he may be'."

"Thanks." Raven said. "What what's with the mythology reference?"

"Family thing." Nico said. "You'd fit in with them. Probably. Anyways, I've got to go." He waved, and turned away from her. "By the way, who'd the half-robot who just came down the hall?" He motioned with his hand, and Raven turned around.

"Cyborg!" She said, and when she turned around Nico di Angelo was gone.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Nico di Angelo, whereever he may be." The golden coin flew through the rainbow, and suddenly there was a face in the rainbow, showing that this 'Iris' had accepted her offering. She smiled weakly at the sight of Nico di Angelo.

"Raven?" He asked. "Where are you?"

"Trapped underground." She said. "I spent the last of my magic 'calling' you for help out, so you'd better be able to help me."

"How big is the area?" He asked. "And... magic? Where did that come from?"

"My dad." Raven said. "And it's pretty big. Back before I spent the last of my magic calling you, I could hover five feet off the ground and still not touch the ceiling." Nico nodded. "And I've always had magic, but I've always had vast reserves, so me running out it pretty big."

"Describe the area." he said, and flinched at Raven's glare. "Sorry, for whatever I did. I need to be able to picture the area in my head, or I may end up in China."

"It's big." Raven said. "And black, rocks jutting out everywhere. About fourty feet underground. We're still in Jump City, also." Nico blinked, and he grinned.

"Underground I can do." He said. "Who are you fighting?"

"Slade." Raven said, and Nico frowned before looking up, eyes wide.

"Slade _**Wilson**_? A.K.A Deathstroke?" He asked, and when she nodded, he smacked his face. "I'll be right there, how'd you get underground?"

"Terra switched sides." Raven said. "She has earth powers." Nico looked up, surprise in his eyes, but he shook his head, and waved his hand through the message, ending it. She blinked, not realizing how much she wanted light- and someone to talk to -until it was too late, and she'd lost both.

"Nice place." A voice suddenly said from beside her, and she jumped, surprised. "Relax, Raven. It's just me, I'll get you out." Then she felt a hand in hers.

"How come I can't ever sense your emotions?" She asked.

"I ditched them a long time ago." Nico said. "Right about the point where I realized that I couldn't bring my sister back." Suddenly, they were in a tunnel, moving so face her hood dropped away from her face, which felt like it was peeling off. When she squinted, she thought she saw hands reaching for herself and Nico, then suddenly, they were standing right in front of daylight.

She covered her eyes with one hand, using the other to pull her hood on, and she looked at Nico.

"You didn't being me back to the Tower?" She asked, and Nico shook his head.

"I don't know how Slade thinks." Nico said. "Otherwise I'd go alone. Come on, let's walk." he turned around and walked into the dark cave, and after the slightest bit of hesisitation, she followed him in.

**0O

If anyone asked, Raven had no clue how this had happened. If anyone asked, Raven would lie and protect the teenager.

He somehow had a pitch black sword, that eminated fear, and he was battling Slade. The man was using one sword, and equalling Nico's speed, but not his techinique. Raven could tell just by comparing the two that Slade had more practice with the sword, but Nico's sword... It seemed it was made specifically for _him_.

Suddenly Nico's sword was sticking through Slade's right shoulder, paralyzing his right arm. Slade grabbed his sword, and lunged at Nico, who dodged backwards, disappearing into the shadows, and appearing ten feet behind the taller- and stronger- man.

He held his hand out, and closed his eyes.

Then the ground opened up, and in fell Slade, but the fissure Nico had opened up closed at Slade's waist. Slade looked at his waist, stuck in the ground, and Nico spun his hand around, and Slade was spun around.

"Who are you?" Slade asked. " _What_ are you?"

"I'm the Ghost King." Nico replied. "And you should count yourself lucky you didn't just get sent to the Fields of Punishment." Slade narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't kill me." He said.

"On the countrary, I would." Nico said. "Count yourself lucky that Raven's here. Otherwise I would've." In half a second, Nico had gotten darker than Raven could have thought possible for a human. "Have a good rest of your life, Slade Wilson. My father will be waiting for your death, and me may not be happy with me giving you mercy."

Then Nico disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a gold coin, smiliar to the one he'd given Raven during their first encounter. She picked it up, and then turned to Slade, before trying her magic again.

And it was still gone. She growled, before walking up to the surface.


End file.
